Program Director/Principal Investigator: Savage, Lisa Project Summary: Binghamton University (BU) will continue our successful 20-yr affiliation with Monroe Community College (MCC), Onondaga Community College (OCC) and Westchester Community College (WCC) in the Upstate Bridges to the Baccalaureate Program. Our Bridges Program has under-represented (UR) student transfer (91%) and baccalaureate degree completion rates (84%) much greater the national (31.5% transfer rate; 46% degree completion) and New York State degree completion rates (60.2% overall and 38% for UR). Our long-term success is based on a partnership that successfully prepares UR students to take part in the biomedical educational and research enterprise (72% from 2007-2018; and the recent cycle from 2014 over 90%, of students earned baccalaureate STEM degrees). However, we believe that we can improve on our success with activities outlined in the following Aims: (1) To strengthen scientific literacy and promote confidence in scientific ability in early stage UR students. This is aimed at fostering persistence in biomedical science education and career choice. To enhance interest in careers in science, we will provide seminars at the CCs with a focus on science education and career awareness. We will also offer a Scientific Bootcamp at the beginning of our 8-wk Summer Research Experience to provide instruction on basic scientific skills and scientific rigor. In addition, the grant will fund supplementary math and science skills development at the CCs to improve UR students? science preparedness; (2) Provide an authentic, immersive, and rigorous research experience at BU to fortify commitment and enthusiasm for biomedical sciences. This will be accomplished by an 8-wk rigorous program of faculty-mentored summer research experience at BU; (3) We will promote advanced scientific education and professionalism as a way of reinforcing the proportion (currently 82%) of Bridges Scholars that obtain baccalaureate degrees in the biomedical and behavioral sciences. Bridges Scholars that transfer to BU will enroll in a Culture of Science course that includes instruction in Individual Development Plans, research ethics and communication of research. In addition, we fund research internships for a subset of Bridges Scholars during the academic year. The proposed program will promote the development of independent or honors research projects with research-active faculty mentors. We will also support travel to present independent research at discipline-specific international scientific conferences. The development of a strong science skill set and science career identity among UR students is critical for their continuation on the science career pathway.